The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for directly indicating various times of information on a digitizing table (when small-scaled, it may be called "tablet"; however, inclusively called hereinafter "digitizer") which items of information are concerned with a plurality of menu portions provided on said digitizer. The menu portions respectively correspond to data and commands that are previously prepared for use, and will be selected by means of a cursor or a stylus pen so that they might be input into a data processing device such as a computer in a desired sequence. The abovementioned information will give guidance for the sequential order in processing the menu portions as well as guidance for recognition of said portions in respect of their correspondence with the functions of selected commands.
In general, all previously prepared data or commands are not necessarily used in all of the various steps of computer processes. In other words, only some of said data or commands are necessary for each of the process steps. Further, are a variety of functions are respectively allotted to the menu portions so that the operational procedures for input into the computer are very annoying and complicated.
This will be explained more in detail hereinafter. It is assumed here for example that the steps of Input 52, Process-1 53, Process-2 54 and Process-3 55 should be performed in a sequence as shown in FIG. 1 and that the commands shown in the left column of Table 1 should provide inputs corresponding to said steps.
A digitizer 1 (FIG. 2) is provided with a plurality of menu portions "A", "B", . . . , "V" and OP. END 58 as shown in FIG. 2, these portions being related to the commands "a", "b", . . . , "v" and Operation end 56, respectively. It is to be noted here that each group of the commands in the left column of Table 1 is charged into the computer by means of each corresponding group of the menu portions shown in the right column of said table.
For instance, the commands "a", "b", "c", "d", "e" and Operation end 56 are necessary in the Input 52 step and are charged by means of the menu portions "A", "B", "C", "D", "E", and OP. END 58. The other steps, i.e. Process-1 53 to Process-3 55 are performed in similar manners.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ An Example of Commands and Menu Portions corresponding thereto required for the Processes shown in a Flow Chart of FIG. 1 Processing Necessary Exemplified Menu Steps Commands Functions Portions ______________________________________ Input a, b, c, d, e A, B, C, D, E (52) Operation OP. END (58) end (56) Process-1 f, g, h, F, G, H, (53) p, q, correction P, Q, t, stoppage T, u, interruption U, v return to V, Input (52) Operation OP. END (58) end (56) Process-2 i, j, k, l, I, J, K, L, (54) p, q, correction P, Q, r, s, correction R, S, t, stoppage T, u, interruption U, v return to V, Input (52) Operation OP. END (58) end (56) Process-3 m, n, o, M, N, O, (55) r, s, correction R, S, t, stoppage T, u, interruption U, v return to V, Input (52) Operation OP. END (58) end (56) ______________________________________
As described above, when a series of computer process steps is carried out, it is a rare event that all the menu portions on the digitizer are operated to provide the desired commands. Namely, it is usual to initiate the commands by means of only a few menu portions in most of the processing steps.
The functions of the commands corresponding to the menu portions are, as shown in the middle column of Table 1, different from each other. They are, for example, "correction", "stoppage" and so on in accordance with their own processing objectives.
Accordingly, an operator must have a correct knowledge of the usages and functions as to each menu portion in order to properly select these portions in series for the input operations in each of the processing steps so that, as described above, a sequential electronic data processing operation comprising several steps is accomplished by selecting the required menu portions with use of a stylus pen or cursor to input appropriate data and commands.
As will be now appreciated, the above operations are so complicated that even a skilled operator may make mistakes.